The Walk
by staceycity
Summary: The missing scene from when Sami goes into the Witness Protection Program and EJ goes back to the mansion to Nicole and tells her to watch Johnny as he needed to take a walk. It continues of how the event could have actually turned out. A very short story.


**Part 1: **

I walked out of the Dimera mansion, literally wiped out, feeling completely exhausted after everything that went on during the day.

I slammed the door shut, knowing that it wouldn't wake Johnny up since this house was huge, shut my eyes and took a deep long breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down my face.

My hands in my pockets, I started the long walk up the driveway of the house, wanting to get as far away from the mansion as possible.

I just wanted to be alone.

So many thoughts, questions and memories were racing down the corridors of my fucked up mind. Yeah...fucked up mind, cause that is exactly how I was feeling. It was like everything was in a haze...blurry. It was like a bad dream.

Samantha was gone.

Gone.

Gone for God knows how long.

Ever since the day I had stepped foot in this God forsaken town, Salem, Samantha Gene Brady had been in my life, one way or the other...whether they were on good terms or on bad terms, it didn't matter. She was still present in my life, and all that felt so much better than now. Now that she is gone.

My mind went back to about two years ago...

_She was soaking wet knocking on my door...and I...I went to open it, wrapping a white towel round my waist. _

_'Hi' I said to her. _

_She was looking stunned, and I knew at that moment that I had gotten her attention. She was slightly blushing and somewhat out of breath. _

_'Emm...hi...emm...I...emm...I came back, I have to get my wrench back, from...you. You borrowed it...right?' she asked me. _

_I smile at her and take out my hand 'I'm EJ' I told her. _

_'I'm Sami' she replied in what sounded like the sexiest way for someone to ever introduce themselves 'You're...British?' she asked. _

_'Yes, last I checked' I replied, still holding her hand 'Sorry...your emm...your wrench' I told her, and I turned around to go and get it, only to drop the towel and expose my naked butt, along with... _

_'Oh' she said in a giggle, and I just had to chuckle at that. _

_'Certainly an improvement over...the last...neighbor' she told me laughing..._

I lifted my hand up and wiped the tears that I hadn't even noticed that they had started to fall. Tears...but yet, I had a smile on my face, thinking of that moment when I laid eyes on her.

I stopped walking for just a moment, trying to collect myself, feeling like I was about to give in to all the emotions that were taking over my mind...my body.

'No...I'm not going to cry...not yet anyway' I told myself.

I started walking away as my mind went over to every single moment with her. How did she do it? How did she get so deep inside my mind? How did she make me break the one rule father had asked of me to keep? And that was to keep business and the heart business separate from each other? How did I fall for her? When did I fall for her?

It came so naturally...she was like a drug to me. That kind that you get so addicted on...the kind that your life depends on it. There wasn't a day that would go by that I wouldn't have been eager to see her...touch some small part of her...her hand...her cheek or maybe a strand of blonde hair.

It was inevitable...

Somehow, I found myself sitting alone in the park, staring at the water in front of me, as I sat down by the lake, my legs up to my chest, my arms folded around them, as if I was hugging myself.

I was alone.

Not a soul out tonight...good.

I just wanted to be alone.

Just me and my thoughts.

Me and my Samantha.

_We were dancing...tango at the pier. She looked so beautiful in that green dress she was wearing...literally breath taking, and I can still see the look in her eyes, when I had bent her over and our faces were just inches away from each other. It was like...it was just me and her...no one else. It was like every other person on the pier had just faded into the background. I couldn't see anyone else. _

_It was like there was clarity in her eyes, even though I knew that deep down inside of her she was trying to understand what was going on. Telling herself that she was with Austin, but yet, we couldn't help but fall deeper into each other. _

It's been like...like, there was a pull...like gravity was pulling us closer to each other.

And then there were times, when we couldn't stop fighting and we would say stupid and hurtful comments to each other, but yet, when the time called for one of us to be there for each other and save each other's life, then we would do that in just a heartbeat.

So many...intimate moments, we've shared together.

And when I say intimate, I don't mean intimate as in sex. I mean...those particular moments when nothing else matters...just me and her and there is no one else. Those times when we would just enjoy each other's company...make each other laugh...

Walls.

She was surrounded with walls. Walls that had been up since the moment she found out I was a bloody Dimera. Walls which she kept constantly up to try and keep me at bay...keep me as far away from her as possible.

Walls...which day after day were beginning to shatter down.

Down until that day came when she finally gave herself to me...one fine night...

_'Nicole didn't make me do anything...I kissed you...because' _

_'Because...?' _

_'I wanted to' _

_'And the second time?'_

_'I kissed you the second time, because the first time wasn't quite what I expected'_

_'What exactly were you expecting?'_

_'I was expecting to tolerate it, just to upset Nicole'_

_'That didn't happen?'_

_'It had pretty high tolerance level'_

_'Really' _

_'I wanted it to happen again' _

_'Well...emm...there's no Nicole, and there's no more curiosity...just the two of us so what happens now is up to you'...and then she was moving closer to me and our lips touched...and I swear I was in heaven. _

'You had finally given yourself to me Samantha' I spoke to myself 'and making love to you that night...and you making love to me...was like a dream finally coming true. The dream where you would come to me, out of your own freewill' I whispered, as fresh tears rolled down my cheek.

'How I long to have you like that again'

'How could such a beautiful moment, pull us so apart? You ran out on me and made it near impossible to live under the same roof as you...and yet, here I am today, crying over loosing you' I told myself.

'Loosing you...did I ever have you?' I asked myself 'I thought I did...that night when we made love...I never felt so whole and real...so loved. It wasn't just sex Samantha...it wasn't just a dream coming true to have you in my bed. No. It was you finally making peace with your feelings...even for just a brief moment...and we made love. Love. Love is all I have ever felt for you' I whispered, as if she could hear me.

'Johnny...our beautiful son...my whole world. What is he going to do without you? He needs you...Allie needs you. Hell I need you' I told her, or rather speaking to the silence that filled the air.

'Why?'

'Why did this happen now? What does this even mean?'

'What does it mean? Samantha...gone? She can't be gone...she's been a part of me for so long...I...I just can't let her go...I won't' I told myself as I got up.

She's the mother of my son...the love of my life. She can't be gone just like that. I don't care if I'm having a baby with Nicole. I don't love her...I like her, yes...but I don't love her. It doesn't mean that I have to have a relationship with her just because she is carrying my child. I can still help her out.

I have never given up on Samantha, and I am not about to start now.

I was about to turn around and walk away, when I remembered what happened earlier while we were at the cabin.

_'Baby' Johnny whispered. _

_Samantha looked shocked...and I swear that so did I. _

What did my son mean...baby? Why was he touching her belly? He can't possibly know that babies are carried there...or does...he?

Wait a second...what was my son trying to tell me?

Could Samantha...be pregnant?

Is that why she's been wearing clothes which are quite maternal...clothes?

Happiness...and yet anger at the thought that Samantha could be pregnant with my child and she was hiding it from me, were mixing in my head, creating quite a confusion. I was torn with being happy at the idea and angry at the same time.

'I might not know if you're pregnant or not Samantha...but I am going to find out...if it's the last thing I do' I told her 'And when I do...if you are carrying my child...a child which we created out of love...I will never let you go' I told her as I looked up at the stars above, and prayed to God that he was out there somewhere.

**Part 2: **

I made my way home without letting Nicole catching me, and drove as fast as I could to Roman's house. I needed some answers and most of all I needed to get to Samantha.

Knock Knock...Knock Knock...Knock Knock

'Alright, alright, I'm coming' Roman growled and the door flew open.

'Oh great, it's you. What do you want EJ?' Roman asked me.

'To see your daughter' I replied as I pushed past him and made my way in.

Roman sighed heavily and closed the door.

'You just saw her a couple of hours ago EJ. You know she's in witness protection program. You can't see her' Roman replied.

'Roman, I'm in no mood to play' I told him 'Something is wrong' I told him.

'Yeah something is wrong. The hitman is trying to kill my daughter' Roman replied.

'I know that...but something tells me that that's not all' I continued.

'What do you mean?' he asked me.

'While I was at the cabin and she was saying goodbye to the kids, Johnny touched her belly and said the word baby...and Samantha freaked out' I told him.

'So what if he said the word baby? Johnny is learning new words everyday...it doesn't mean anything' Roman told me.

'And I'm telling you that it means a lot. Why was he touching her belly? And besides, haven't you noticed what clothes she's been wearing? She's wearing the tent dresses. Samantha never wears like that...not unless she is pregnant and she is hiding it' I pointed out.

Roman started pacing around, stroking his forehead, thinking about what I was saying, and from the look on his face, I could tell that if Sami was pregnant, Roman had absolutely no idea.

'If she's pregnant...why is she hiding it? I mean it's not like she can hide it forever' Roman said. He was more reasoning with himself rather than talking to me.

'Oh I do have an idea why she would be hiding her pregnancy' I replied.

'Why?' Roman asked.

'Because of my father' I told him.

'That makes sense' Roman replied 'I can't really blame her' he told me.

'Roman...I understand that you might be a little bit on edge when it comes to my father, but I will be there to protect her, and you know I will' I told him, trying to get him to listen to me 'For Christ sake I went against my father to protect her and the twins. I would jump in fire to save her life...I wouldn't let my father harm her or our children, including Allie' I told him.

'I know you would...of that I have no doubt' Roman replied.

'Besides...the hitman could find other ways to get to her. To get her out of her hide out' I told him, playing a very risky game now.

'What ways?' Roman asked me.

'I was the one to save her life and ruin his plan. He knows who I am. He can come after me...or the twins. Samantha wouldn't be able to stay in hide out if either me or the twins get hurt' I told him.

'OK...I'm following' Roman told me.

'I suggest that you get me and the twins in the witness protection program with her' I told him.

'Why so you can find out if she really is pregnant or not? Or to save her life and the twins?' Roman asked me.

'Both' I replied.

Roman huffed nervously and I followed him as he walked into the other room.

'Roman...you put one guard to protect her. The hitman had no problem getting to the mayor, what makes you think that one officer can stop him? He can kill him in a heartbeat. Besides, the officer may decide to take a hike and leave Samantha on her own in order to save his life...I wouldn't. I would protect her till the last breath slips out of my mouth' I replied.

It took him quite a long minute before he spoke again, pondering everything that I was telling him.

'What about Nicole?' he asked me.

'What about Nicole?' I asked.

'She's carrying your child' he pointed out.

'Yes she is but it's not like I'm about to marry the woman...it's not like I was planning on getting her pregnant. As far as I knew she couldn't have kids, and all of a sudden she turns out pregnant with my child!...Roman look...you know I love Samantha...I always have, and I never gave up on her for the last two years...so why would I start now? And for who? For Nicole?' I told him.

OK I have to admit, that I do like her and that I might have some sort of feelings towards her...but I don't love her!

I can never love her...not in the same way I love Samantha!

'Look...Nicole is living at the mansion, so she'll be fine...my main concern right now is Samantha and the twins...so will you help me, Roman? Will you help me protect my family? Your daughter?' I asked him.

He looked at me, I guess to see if I was making all this up...but all he could see was that I was genuine which made him agree.

'Alright...fine. Go and prepare all the stuff you need for you and Johnny' he told me 'but wait a minute...what about Allie? Lucas is never going to agree to let her go with you' Roman told me.

'You leave Lucas to me' I replied.

I shook his hand, thanked him and turned around to leave.

'EJ...you have an hour. Be ready' he told me.

I nodded and left.

oooOOOooo

'Lucas...I need to talk to you, right now' I told him, as he opened the door.

'Do you know what time it is EJ?' he asked me.

'This is urgent. It's about Allie and Samantha' I told him.

'What about them?' he asked me as I made my way inside.

'Oh Chloe...hi...this will only take a couple of minutes and then I'll be out of your hair' I told hair.

She gestured for me to go on and I did.

'Lucas, Johnny and myself are going into the witness protection program with Samantha' I told him.

'What? Does Sami know?' he asked me, as he exchanged glances with Chloe, looking a little nervous.

'No she doesn't. Roman and I came to the conclusion, that since I was the one who saved Samantha and jeopardized the hitman's job, he'll be after me now, especially since he can't locate Samantha, so Roman and I agreed for me and the twins to go into protection as well, and that way I would be able to protect Samantha if anything comes up' I told him.

'Wow...wait a second...did you just say...you and the twins? Are you planning on taking my daughter with you, EJ?' he asked me.

'If you want her to be safe...yes' I told him.

He was about to start arguing with me, but I cut him off.

'Listen Lucas...this is not about you and me. This is about protecting the twins and Samantha. The hitman would do anything to get Samantha out of her hide out, and what better way than to go after the twins?' I asked him.

Even though I was using this matter of fact to my advantage, I was right on it though. The hitman could be thinking like this.

'You can come to obviously, if you'd like' I told him, knowing that he won't.

He started pacing around the room, running his hand through his long dark hair, while looking at Chloe for some help. I could tell that Chloe was actually on my side wanting to get the baby out of the way so that she could have Lucas all to herself, for some sick reason. Why would she ever stoop so low, and date Lucas when she could have had Philip?

'Alright' he told me.

'What?' I asked him as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Fine...you can take Allie with you. Besides, I do have my hands rather full at the moment with mum being in the hospital' he blurted out.

'Kate is in hospital?' I asked him shocked 'What's wrong?' I asked.

'She emm...she's got lung cancer' he told me.

'Oh my God...Lucas if you need anything...I mean if Kate needs anything, you know I would love to help her out. I mean we were ones really good friends' I told him, and the truth was that I did care about Kate to some extent.

'Thanks EJ...but emm...Victor is taking care of everything' he informed me.

'Of course' I replied 'Would you like to pack Allie's stuff and I'll pick her up while I'm on my way to the witness protection program' I asked him.

'Yes...that would do' he replied.

'Great...I'll see you later then' I told him and with that I was off to the mansion to pack mine and Johnny's stuff.

**Part 3:**

I ran my way inside the mansion and Nicole came practically running towards me.

'Where have you been?' she asked me.

'Walking. I told you I needed to go for a walk to clear my head' I replied 'Where's my son?' I asked her.

'Sleeping finally. He's been a real pain in the butt screaming and crying all the time' she told me.

'Well you better get used to it. I'm sure our unborn child will be doing just the same. I find out that's what babies do...you know cry and scream all the time...oh and sometimes, especially boys, they piss in your face as well, and they puke on you after feeding...something to look forward to, Nicole' I told her sarcastically.

'I see the walk didn't do any good for your mood' she replied pulling an annoyed face.

'Oh it did...it gave me...a certain clarity about certain things' I replied.

'What things?' she asked me.

'Me and the twins will be going into the witness protection program with Samantha' I replied with a huge smile on my face.

'WHAT? What about me? What about our baby?' she asked me.

'Oh Nicole...I'm sure you'll be fine in this house, all by yourself. I wander if it is really about the baby you're worried about, or about the fact that I am choosing Samantha over you' I replied.

'What...has gotten...into you, tonight?' she asked me.

'Nothing Nicole...this is me. This is who I am, if you don't like it...well it's tough' I replied 'You always knew that Samantha is the only woman I've ever loved' I told her.

I didn't really want to be mean to her but the words were just slipping my mouth and I couldn't seem to stop them.

'But we've created a child together...and what about the white fence an' all that?' she asked me, with tears in her eyes, ready to spill.

'Nicole...this baby was never planned. As far as I'm concerned, you might have tricked me, telling me that I could cum inside of you as much as I want cause you couldn't conceive, and yet here you are today, pregnant with my child. You know if things ever turned really bad between us...I could really used that piece of information as much as I want to my advantage, and since I'm a lawyer...I really wouldn't have a problem now would I?' I asked her.

My God...from the way I was talking to her, it sounded like I hated the woman.

I didn't...but apart of me did feel tricked into this. She said that she had no idea that she could conceive now...but how was I supposed to know that she was telling the truth? It's not like she is the most honest person I've ever known.

Well I guess I can't know that...but I do know one thing. I have no one but myself to blame. I should have stayed faithful towards my feelings towards Samantha.

'How can you say all this to me? You were so wonderful that moment we conceived this baby...you were such a gentleman and you were saying so many wonderful things to me...I could tell you have deep feelings for me' she told me, tears running down my face.

'Well...I'm sorry to burst your bubble Nicole...but I was really thinking of Samantha at that moment' and as soon as those words escaped my mouth, she slapped me hard in the face.

'You bastard' she told me.

'Yeah...well, you have no one else to blame but yourself for getting into this mess. You knew full well what I felt for Samantha, and you used me to get to her, and the idiot that I was...I fell for it because I was desperate to make her love me...to make her realize that she really wanted me. Well you know what, I'm about to do just that. I'm going to pack my stuff and my son's stuff and we are going to join Samantha and be with her' I told her 'And now if you excuse me, I really can't waist more of my time on you. Roman will be here shortly to pick us up' I told her and with that I made my way upstairs to start preparing mine and Johnny's stuff.

I didn't really have a lot of time on my hands as I have wasted most of the time at Lucas' and now with Nicole, in fact just ten minutes later, Roman rang the doorbell.

'Soon with you' I told him from the top of the stairs.

I went down with a couple of bags first, up and down with Johnny in my arms.

'EJ wait' I heard Nicole from behind.

'How can I reach you?' she asked me.

'You can't Nicole. If something comes up just inform Roman and if it is that serious, he will let me know' I told her 'Take care of my child, will you' I told her 'Don't do anything stupid please' and with that I walked out of the mansion.

The ride to Lucas's cabin was filled with loads of talk. Roman was explaining to me what will happen now, and one thing that was important was, that Samantha had no idea of our arrival. Not even the officer protecting her knew.

We were at Lucas not long after, and he was handling me Allie.

'Put her on her side to sleep or otherwise she will wake up every couple of minutes, and don't give her the bottle too late, and...' I raised my hand to stop him right there.

'You know Lucas, I think I know how to take care of Allie. I did spend nights with her since she was just a couple of months old' I told him, and he gave me a look 'Don't worry...she'll be fine and safe' I told him.

'I know...oh and EJ...I'm sure Sami is going to be thrilled to see you' he told me, and it was like there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, in the way that he said that.

Without a word, I turned around and made my way back in the car.

All the while I was in the car, on my way to Samantha, I kept staring at the twins, who were both on my lap, babbling about this and that in their own baby language.

I wandered what Samantha's reaction to us joining her in the witness protection program is going to be. Well, the question was more about me. Will she be happy to see me? Will I notice if she is pregnant or will I have to drag it out of her? So many questions were popping up one by one after the other, queuing for answers, to which I had none just yet.

The car pulled to a stop and Roman turned around to look at me 'Are you ready?' he asked me.

'As ready as I can be' I replied.

We got out of the car, both twins in my arms as we made it to the safehouse where Samantha and the officer protecting her were staying.

I could feel myself getting anxious at seeing her again, even if it had only been a couple of hours since I last saw her, but the thought that I wouldn't see her for a very long time, just made me shiver.

Roman looked at me as we reached the door step and I nodded and he knocked on the door.

'Sami...it's daddy. Officer it's Roman Brady, open up' he called out.

I could hear her rushing to the door, and then the door burst open.

'Daddy' I heard her say as I watched Roman step inside.

I was waiting nervously in the corridors, not really comfortable with waiting there for too long since I had the twins in my arms.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him.

'I have a surprise' he replied and turned to look at me.

I inhaled deeply and stepped forward. Her face lit up, her mouth parted silently and her eyes filled with happy tears.

'EJ...oh my babies' she whispered and I stepped inside and Roman locked the door behind me.

She reached out for me to give her the babies and she hugged them as close as she could to her heart while she stared at me. I couldn't help myself, with a huge smile on my face and I could feel my eyes sparkling at just seeing her again...I almost felt like a school boy staring at his first crush.

'What are you doing here?' she asked me.

'We realized that since EJ was the one who interrupted the hitman's plan at killing you, EJ was in danger as well and that the hitman would probably do anything to get to you, including going after the twins...' Roman started telling her.

'Oh my God...did he try to come after you? Are you alright?' Samantha asked me.

'Now I am' I replied and she knew that I was referring to the fact that I was seeing her again.

'Alright...I will leave you two alone. The other officers will be coming with all your stuff alright' Roman told us as he stepped forward to hug Sami again.

'You take care of my daughter and the twins' he told me.

'No problem there' I replied.

'Officer...take care of this family' Roman told him.

'Yes Sir' the officer replied.

When Roman was gone, Samantha and I stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time. Both Allie and Johnny started crying from being tired so Samantha and I cradled them until they both fell asleep and put them on her bed.

'So...is what daddy said true? you're here because you're in danger or is this one your tricks?' she asked me.

'It is true...but...there is another reason why I am here, apart from the fact that I was about to loose my mind not knowing when I am going to see you again' I told her.

'I thought so' she replied narrowing her eyes 'Not that I am not happy to have a familiar face around and my children' she told me.

'Are you pregnant?' I asked her.

'What?' she asked me shocked 'Where did you get that idea from?' she asked me as she started pacing around, giving me the answer that I needed. She was nervous and whenever she is nervous, she pace.

'From what Johnny said' I started telling her and she was going to protest as usual, telling me that I can't be serious, taking what a toddler said so serious, but I continued 'And from the tents you're wearing wherever you go' I told her.

She was scared, I could tell...but I wasn't angry. Instead, I walked slowly towards her, took her hands in mine and looked straight in her eyes. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her in between my legs.

'Samantha...I love you, you know that...you can tell me anything' I told her 'Is it because of my father? You know that I will always protect you' I told her.

'I know' she whispered 'But this is Stefano we are talking about' she told me.

'So does this mean that you are pregnant?' I asked her.

It took her a long minute before she finally said 'Yes'.

I could feel my face light up like an 80 watts bulb. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around, kissing the side of her face with happiness while cheering at the news.

'EJ put me down' she told me 'You're going to make me dizzy and wake up the twins' she told me.

'Sorry darling' I replied 'How far are you?' I asked her.

'Just a couple of weeks but I'm already showing' she told me as she placed her hand on her belly, and I could see the baby bump there.

Tears filled my eyes with all the emotion I was feeling at having another child with my Samantha 'You have no idea how happy you just made me' I told her as I cupped her face 'Can I touch your belly?' I asked her.

She nodded and I let go of her face and placed one hand on her growing belly 'Hey there little one...I'm your daddy. I wander whether you are a little princess or my little man. You know it doesn't matter at all, cause I will love you more than anything else in this world, just as much as I love your brother and sister and your mummy' I told my unborn child as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I lifted my eyes to look into those beautiful orbs to see them flooded with fresh tears...but they aren't as happy as mine are.

'Darling, what's wrong?' I asked her.

'Nicole...you're having another baby with Nicole' she told me, as she quickly wiped her tears away.

'Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. You are all I want. I will take care of that baby of course but Nicole won't be a problem for us. This family is all I need' I told her.

'But what if I can't except that baby? What about what I want?' she asked me.

'What do you want?' I asked her.

'I don't know EJ...I just want to protect my children' she told me as she turned away from me.

'And that is what I want too, Samantha' I told her as I placed my hands on her shoulders 'Sweetheart, look at me' I told her.

Samantha slowly turned around and looked in my eyes.

'Listen sweetheart...I know you have feelings for me...maybe not as much as I do, but that doesn't matter. I will help you with this little one and I will protect our children, and by that I mean Allie as well. I don't expect you to love the baby that I am having with Nicole like I love Allie. I know that it may take some time, but dealing with this situation doesn't mean jumping into a relationship together, alright, even though that is all I want with you...to go steady, but I understand that you might have reservations. I just want to take this one step at a time, just you and me, loving the children, everything else will fall into place on its own' I told her.

'I'm scared, EJ' she whispered.

'I know darling you are...but I'm here now...come here' I told her, as I walked us towards the couch she had in the room. It was no compare to the one at the mansion of course, but it was comfortable enough.

I sat down and Samantha sat down between my legs, resting her head against my chest, while I wrapped my arms around her belly and stroked it for her 'Samantha Brady...look at those two little ones sleeping. We've done a great job at taking care of them, and this new little one will be no different. What's different, is that he or she has been created out of love...out of a night of passion. I promise that I will do everything I can to be there for you and our children and love you for all the days of our lives' I told her.

Samantha didn't say anything. She slowly turned around and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, to which I felt myself melt in.

'Hold me' she whispered as she snuggled deeper in my chest.

'I love you my darling' I told her as I covered her with a blanket that was on the couch.

She sighed happily and fell silently asleep in my arms, while I thanked God at how blessed I was to have the most mesmerizing woman in my arms along with two angels and another one on the way.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding Samantha through the night and for all the rest of our lives.


End file.
